User talk:Idisagree
Hi, welcome to InFAMOUS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Reaper mad bomber.jpg page. Re: Yeah I've noticed that you've been helping out a lot lately. I just want to thank you! We're really in need for pictures (maybe even desperately), and you're helping us with that. Anyway, for the First Sons, they basically have the same ranks as the other gangs. However, I'm starting to think that maybe we should change "Ranks", since there is no real ranking system. For the First Sons, the ones I've seen are: Machine Guns, Conduits, Grenade Bombers, and RPGs. I think there's more, but I haven't been able to play anything because of High School. CirChris -Here to help! 20:19, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Website Wow... I am truly thankful that you've shown me that site. It's going to help me out a lot! Thank you so much. Also, do you have a capture card? I've noticed that you've put up great pictures and I haven't been able to find any of the ones you've put up. CirChris -Here to help! 14:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 16:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome dood, and no, I don't actually have a capture card, my secret is that I screencapped a lot of my pictures from videos, from everywhere really. And also screenshots from sites like IGN.com. --~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 16:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oh oh well. That's a good idea, taking screenies of videos. But sadly my comp can't handle the HD videos. Oh well CirChris -Here to help! 14:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 18:40, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Thx for the feedback. Can you clarify about the wikia thing? I'm not so sure about what you're trying to suggest. And with the background, yeah I'm redoing that. I'm making a smoky background that's much easier on the eyes. I'd take it off, but I'm waiting on finishing the other background before doing so. There's still so much to create... CirChris -Here to help! 14:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 21:36, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hello Just a formal introduction. I am War Clown, recently named bureaucrat of this place. I've seen some of your photos around the wiki, obviously you've been here longer than me so I thought I'd drop by :P Great photos by the way. Anyway, that's about all I got, so...yeah. Looking forward to working with you in the near future :P --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 18:04, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I dunno why you deleted this post, but thank you! It's nice to be appreciated, which is a rare occurrence given that we're wiki editors. I like what you did with the wiki too, seems that you added a lot of new features and is a really active admin, which is great. Looking forward to working with you in the near future as well :3 ~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 14:33, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I was trying to fix the color thing. Surprised it was green :P Anyways, glad you feel the same :D --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 03:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Teleportation Thanks for the name change of the teleportation page. Much better than my "superhuman speed", as that often implies moving at great speed, but not at very extreme speed. Also, teleporting is not neccesarly appearing at another place instantly, but can also be the ability to travel to a place instantly or near-instantly. Anyway, thanks for changing the name as fast as you did. :) Alareiks 17:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! I like the many things you did to help fixed with this wiki as well, It's cool that you like the name change. --~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 16:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm doing my best to make this wiki stay alive, as I'm a true inFamous fan, having finnished it almost 7 times now, despite having all trohpies. I never get tired of reliving the story. Alareiks 15:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) O.K O.K thanks for the message i will ajust and upscale the image now, thanks for being civil in telling me unlike some people on this wiki :) last message from first-son Kays, you're welcome, I'm just here to help, and the key to a good relationship is good communications ..Wish I had learned that before that it was too late with my last relationship. *Cries quietly* --~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 16:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Hey there! Nice infobox. :P You asked (on the edit summary) if I mind that you took the code. Well, I don't really mind, though, if it's not too much asking, can you credit me on the infobox? Something like this. It's a trademark thing. And yes, I know it's stupid and pointless, but I'm a stupid and pointless guy. Best to keep things in uniform. That's your daily dose of pointless and stupid nonsense from me. Have a nice day :P --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 16:05, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Uhhhh.. Okay, sure I guess. I used a darker font, since it's something that isn't actually anything about me and all, is that also okay? --~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 16:50, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for that. You can remove it if you wan't, I'm just not right in the head right now. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 17:01, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : : Neh, that's okay, I don't mind. You deserve some credit. You know what? We should probably create user boxes that's easy to use too! Like the ones we have in those character pages, that way new users can use it. Good idea Y/N? --~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 17:36, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, the userboxes? Yes, we have loads of them over at the Assassin's Creed Wiki, working on migrating it here. You'll catch wind of it soon, I'll make the announcement once it's finally here. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 17:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hello there! I've talked to a colleague of mine and decided that it's best to get to know you more before promoting you to administrator. Now, I know what you're thinking: How are we gonna do that? Well, we got it covered. The Assassin's Creed Wiki has an IRC channel on mibbit, which we've used for quite a while now. Best way to get to know you more is by dropping by more frequently. Use your username here so we can distinguish you from the others. And that will be all. Hope you understand. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 04:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Revamp There are some pages really needed to be revamped. I worked with the John recently, but noticed that there are a lot of them left. I'm going to sign in on the IRC channel tommorow and see if we can discuss this. It's late here, I don't want to go into any long conversations right now. Oh-kays, are there any pages that you want revamped more than anything? --~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 20:09, May 25, 2011 (UTC) There's a few. I'll list them here, after priority of my choice: #Trish Dailey #Moya Jones #Zeke Dunbar #Lucy Kuo #Sasha #Experience Points #The Beast - but not yet, not until inFamous 2 is out, lol. [[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] 20:20, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Noted, but it's best wait till Infamous 2 comes out to revamp Moya, Kuo and The Beast. Nix too. I already revamped Zeke multiple times in the past but I suppose I could do more, and infamous 2's release would help as well. Oh right, I noticed that Kessler's page does not have any info about tempting Zeke to hand over the ray sphere to him when they were on Alden's tower, a big plot point like that should be on the page. --~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 20:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it may be best to avoid edit some pages until inFamous 2 releases. Espacially The Beast and Kuo and Nix. I guess it is hard to revamp Zeke until inFamous 2 comes out. And that Kessler thing you mentioned, maybe you can edit that? By the way, I'm locking the Powers page for non-admins now. It's just for a while, so I can edit some stuff. Try not to edit the Powers page for an hour or two. [[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] 20:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::The two of you might want to take a look at my userpage and see what revamps I have planned to do (implied meaning: the pages I have in my revamp list, leave them be because I'll soon be working on them XD). That is all. Back to work! -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 23:13, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Revamps, Again Hey Iddy. As I said above, please take a look at my Userpage that way you know what pages I'm going to revamp (so you can kinda steer clear of them), whenever I work I don't like interruptions nor edit conflicts and it can be a bit of a pain if people do not cooperate with me. Thanks again, and just a heads up. Don't touch the pages I have intention to revamp with, because I switch up which one's in the list I'm editing depending on my mood. Hope you understand. -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 23:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Uhhh, are we turning the wiki into a turf war now? It just seems kinda strange considering as a wiki it should be a group effort and not something to flight over about. I understand, I changed the list on what I want to work on, but I still wish to work on the Zeke page however, there seems to be some little details I want to fix. I hope we can reach an understanding and work together well. <3 --~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 00:09, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::This isn't a turf war in the least, Iddy, I've just always done my best (such as Kessler's page and the Reapers page here on this wiki, and dozens of pages on the AC wiki) in a single, long edit so you can imagine how frustrating it would be to spend all the time, effort and work only to have a dozen edit conflicts waiting at once when you press the submit button, you know? I've had to deal with it before, it really isn't fun and breaks the flow of things. We do things similarly on the AC Wiki, if someone has a page marked that they intend to do a full revamp of, then they let it be known and people generally step back to let the person do their magic, you know? If you really want to do Zeke's page that bad, then by all means go ahead, I'll remove it from my list, but I hope you get my point. :) -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 00:17, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Image Blocked See my comment on your blog post. [[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] 09:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I know, I thought as such when I noticed that image upload on other wikis are disabled as well, my mistake!! --~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 09:37, May 26, 2011 (UTC) We all make mistakes. I just forgot to sign my post above (signed it now). Also, its not easy knowing that they were updating if you didn't get the message. As for protected articles, if an articles is protected we admins can still edit it, unless it's protected (or locked) by Wikia itself. :) [[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] 09:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) IRC Channel Listen, Iddy, you really, I mean really need to stop by at the IRC more often, okay? Look, I may be wrong, but if this has any to do about how Blaid kept going, you should know that, that's nothing to bee embarassed about? Listen, if it has anything to do with Blaid you should know that no one over at the IRC Channel thinks of that much, anyway. And Blaid, well, he maybe he can be a yerk sometimes, but we all are. Listen, there's pages all over the web I can't visit because of my ... reputation. However, this is nothing compared to that. Ok? Anyway, no matter what problem it might be, you need to stop by there more often. Try doing it all the time you're at the wiki - you're a great asset, and we need you. You've gotta climb the ladder. A lareiks - Admin 17:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The Ice Gang Vermaak 88 are actually called The Ice Gang. That's why the article is blocked for moving. Its not supposed to be moved until further noticed. Be activate the IRC to get to know things like this. [[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] Admin 22:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Sucker Punch and IGN stated that the group is called the Vermaak, but most game characters just casually call them "the Ice gang" because it's simple to call them that, just because something is commonly called that doesn't mean it's actually TITLED like that, we're more professional than that, aren't we? Many people call the police "Pigs", but is that what they're actually called? No. --~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 22:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Image Requests Hey there! I was hoping if you can get me some images from the first inFAMOUS. Here they are: *Cole and Zeke after Alden escapes (both of them in the shot) during when Cole says "Don't know if he should..." *Cole standing over Trish's grave. *Kessler looking at his wedding day picture. *Moya holding up John's photo. *John's photo right after the civilian train rescue. And that's all. Can you get them? It would be much appreciated if you can get them. Anyways, that's all of my requests. Thanks for your time! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 10:48, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Also, mind if I help out in your Zeke sandbox? Ol' Jedediah needs some touching up. :) --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 13:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'd be happy to add those photos. I wonder if it is possible to record this game in 1080p somehow.. But I doubt I could. But I'll get those photos, sure! Also I'd love that you help me with the Zeke sandbox, I'm sorta new at the revamping thing, so some guidance and a helping hand is always welcome! Thanks in advance, by the way! :3 --~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 19:17, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Blocked by Aleriks Yeah, I would have loved loved to ask for your help a week ago... but I was blocked the entire time.... -_- Aleriks blocked me for a WEEK because I added a COMMA. (Which is obviously considered false information, and punishment is being blocked for a week.) Have I been misunderstood as a returned repeat offender? Or do you guys not like commas? -_- M a V ^ e p |_ e w a 16:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry to hear that he did that. We should issue a warning system in this wiki and punishment for repeated offenders. But yeah, what he did was somewhat harsh. Anyway, what is it that you want me to add? --~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 16:04, June 17, 2011 (UTC) IRC Help Hey. See this. Its poor, but its something, right? http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alareiks/IRC_Guide Oh-kay! Thanks a lot! ~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 02:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm Confused Hey Idisagree. Congrats on becoming an Admin here, and also on keeping this Wiki in the excelent condition it is in now. But to my point, I was woundering what you meant by your comment you left on my blog post 'Zeke's Goodbye' as I am a little confused. XD Was it maybe supposed to be a comment on the blog post 'Where is Zeke going with the body?'? I don't really mind but I'm just curious. :) Thanks Grim_Leaper19 10:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Hey there, Iddy. I've noticed you've been inactive for quite a while now. Yes, there are some rare occasions where you edit, though they're not much (no offense) and you're not really utilizing your sysop powers to the fullest, even before your unofficial hiatus. If you aren't going to be active for a while, I think its best that we vacate your position. Please respond to this as soon as you can. Safety and peace. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 14:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to put some light into this subject once again, seeing that you've ignored this. Respond, say something, anything! If you ignore this one more time, I will take action on my own. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 08:11, August 14, 2011 (UTC) : :Sorries, I addressed this in a blog post. I guess I should have responded on this talk page instead Basictly I explained that my life has just been a big strain on me lately, I hardly get any freetime of my own lately, but I'll still try to go online when I can. I hope you guys can understand, with that said, I recently got the location of where I am about to go in America settled down, do that should put less strain on the time. With love, iddy. ~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 17:11, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Image upload Yeah blocked him for two hours. Only way I could think of from stopping him uploading duplicated images. Besides he didn't respond to my message on his talk page. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 01:22, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Idisagree, Vatsa knows how to do his job. Also, read our policies. Vatsa did the right thing. Alareiks |''' 06:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Exactly, I know he did, he asked for what to do with the user and I gave him my two cents. So now it's my fault? That seems kinda odd :/ --~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 08:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Calm down Alareiks. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'''Gentek]] 09:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Captions and aligment Dude, we ALWAYS have captions under images in infoboxes. STOP removing them. I only have to rollback it all the time. Just don't remove the captions, dammit! It's annoying, and if you don't want us to use captions in articles simply discuss it FIRST. Also, stop removing the "Good/Evil" from every single articles! It's there for a reason. If you want anything removed that's on nearly ALL articles here, you need to tell the other staff first. Seriously, you need to be more active on the IRC. Alareiks |''' 09:39, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Woah, take a chill pill. I'm sorry to upset you and I realized that we should have discussed it, but don't you see how unnecessary captions are? None of the factions appear in other games, so leaving useless info there is just taking up space if you ask me. Sure, my mind is open to valid reasons, why should the captions be there? Also alignments, I believe it should be taken out because there leaves way too many possibilities of discussion, and to classify it in black and white terms is just idiotic. The Reapers are citizens brainwashed by Sasha's tars, the First Sons are scientist and men trying to make sure the Beast could be defeated in the end, sure, their method may be cruel, but are they evil? The Militia could be seen as misguided young men trying to save the city they grew up in, The Vermaak 88 are contract soldiers who've signed into a program that Bertrand betrayed them in, and are fighting to keep themselves from mutating and to retain their sanity, the Corrupted are citizens mutated ether because Bertrand promised that he will cure their plagues or are mutated against their will. Are they '''all evil? The only faction that could really be seen as evil are the Dust Men, and even then, their anger against the city could be understandable. You see what I mean by how we shouldn't have alignments? --~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 14:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for getting kind of upset but it's a little annoying that you disapeared for so long without telling, leaving me and War the only active admins. You're also not very active on the IRC and that makes it hard to contact you. Anyway, I spoke a little with War Clown and he also thinks we should only capatilize Infobox-images when necessary. That's two against one, so I guess we'll from now on only capatilize when necessary, as you proposed. For the Alignment issues (I agree there are issues) I'm kind of neutral in the subject, but we're still keeping Aligments. Sure, some can't be considered "evil" (John White) but however we do we will have problems: Eg. infoboxes don't show enemies or it lists everyone as enemy, neutral or ally, which also ends up strange (John is first neutral, then ally, then enemy, then eventual ally again, which is really strange). Anyway, we'll keep the Aligment for characters, factions and all of it, for now. You should get on the IRC more often so that you can discuss those things, because as you may or may not notice we're changing things here over time and that is without your opinion due to your inactvity and unavaliblity to answer us when we need it. Anyway, dear wishes, Alareiks |''' 15:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Badges We're introducing badges to the inFamous Wiki. Anyway, you can give tips and ideas on naming here: User_talk:Alareiks/Sandbox. Thought it'd be wise to inform you, considering your status. Alareiks '''| 23:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Badge names Good, then the final call on the names is up to Rayne. Alareiks | 12:32, July 27, 2011 (UTC)